No pretendo que lo entiendas
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Ser vampiro es divertido, puedes conocer a quién quieras, viajar a donde sea... pero es también sufrido, pues tomar una vida no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, sin embargo cuando conoces a alguien que brilla como estrella quizás pueda hacer tu existencia un poco mas llevadera aun si solo le haz visto una vez. Kyouko x Sayaka.
1. One day

H-Hola fandom de MSMM –se esconde detrás de su silla porque siempre que escribe para un fandom diferente muere de nervios – e-es la primera vez que escribo por estos lados y bueno… me gusta hablarle a los que me leen antes de que lean lo que escribí. Pues bien ayer acabé uno de los volúmenes de mi saga de vampiros favorita y eso me dejo con ganas de escribir sobre vampiros, luego esta que me dio por hacer shojo-ai y recordé que me enamoré de estas dos niñas (¡demonios! son tan perfectas agsdhdff) así que aquí me tienen, espero les guste, es mas si es así pueda que escriba mas cosas por estos lados. Btw si ven algo OOC o que no les guste pueden decírmelo en sus reviews, eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar C:

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shojou Madoka Magica ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y todo esto se hace solo por diversión, ni me pagan ni me interesa que lo hagan.

**X**

Tokyo, 24 de diciembre, 8:30 p.m

Cierta criatura pelirroja había acabado de despertar, podría haber pasado de largo en sus ensoñaciones pero fue la sed lo que la acabó por despertar ¡que dilema! Además no es como si le molestara realmente tomar a alguien como víctima, es decir era parte de su naturaleza, no iba a negarse al encanto del néctar de la vida que le llamaba cual canto celestial, sin embargo tenía que ser cuidadosa con respecto a quién tomaba; no disfrutaba de hacer sufrir demasiado a nadie, era un tanto contradictorio pero así había sido ella siempre incluso cuando era humana.

Aunque ese pasaje de su existencia se encontraba lejano, poco se acordaba de esos días ya, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Despreocupadamente colocó sus brazos tras la nuca mientras observaba los aparadores de las tiendas ¡cuantos ánimos se observaban por la ciudad! Suponía que era por la fecha. La hilarancia del hecho quizás radicaba en que los japoneses no eran católicos, así que aquellas fechas eran de consumismo total ¡y aun así se les veía tan felices! Los humanos eran, sin duda alguna, algo bastante interesante, todo en ellos era fascinante y frágil al mismo tiempo.

En esos momentos solo observaba con atención, como esperando que algo especial sucediera ¿pero como algo podía suceder? Mas allá de las cosas que pudiese cada quien estar haciendo la ciudad se encontraba en sus parámetros estándar, pero estaba segura que encontraría algo que hacer esa noche, aunque la sed estaba palpitando arduamente en su garganta, viajando hasta su pecho, de una forma que resultaría incuso agobiante, pero ya a estas alturas conocía como controlarla, al menos como para hacerla soportable.

¡Aunque ya era hora de divertirse! Estaba segura de que había algo por allí, su olfato se lo decía. Llevaba un chocolate en mano que comía con ganas, por supuesto que eso no la llenaba y mucho menos la hacía sentir nada, sin embargo era ya costumbre y no hacerlo la haría sentir extraña, era rara incluso para el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Recorriendo los distintos locales con la mirada una escena le llamo la atención; había una chica humana recostada con los brazos sobre el barandal, detrás de las mesas por encima de los setos del café, con la vista clavada en algo dentro de el.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente; mas específicamente de parejas, Kyouko ahora movida por la curiosidad hizo uso de sus habilidades espectrales para entrar en la mente de la muchacha, allí se dio cuenta de que esta miraba a una pareja; una chica risueña de cabello verde con un muchacho mas bien serio de cabello oscuro, ambos hablaban con naturalidad sobre algo que no sabía ni le interesaba saber. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo ¡la chica de cabello azul los estaba siguiendo! ¿Por qué haría una cosa semejante? Ladeo la cabeza pensando que eso no era divertido, una muchacha tan linda no tenía que pasar por esas fechas de esa forma, humanos desperdiciando su hermoso y corto tiempo de vida… oh bien, ella podría cambiar eso.

¿Por qué? Quien sabe, ella llamo su atención y eso es todo.

Con un pocky sobresaliendo de sus labios dejando a la vista sus colmillos y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter se acercó hasta donde estaba encaramada el objeto de su atención, mientras le llamaba con voz mas bien burlona.

- Hey tú, si te descubren estarás en problemas por acosadora –sonrió viéndola mientras ella se tambaleaba del susto

- ¿D-De que estas hablando? Además yo no estoy acosando a nadie…

- ¿A no? ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – y allí tenía un buen punto

- Mmm cierto, cierto… ¿pero no querrás que llame a la gente de seguridad cierto? No creo que sean felices de saber que tenemos una vigilante extra por aquí

- No digas nada – pidió casi en suplica, pero no sonaba como tal, era casi una exigencia – y-yo… -y de un momento a otro, quizás por el miedo, la chica de cabello azul se tambaleó haciendo que soltara la cerca de donde estaba sostenida

La otra chica ni corta ni perezosa utilizó su velocidad y fuerza para quedar bajo ella y atraparla, cosa que realizó con un movimiento más bien elegante para alguien que aparentaba ser tosca. Las mejillas de la contraría se tiñeron en carmín al darse cuenta de aquella posición, era extraño que otra chica fuera capaz de sostenerla así como si nada, sin mencionar que su piel se sentía tan fría que simplemente la hizo abrir mas los ojos.

- Con cuidado linda, no queremos que acabes vuelta tortilla en el suelo ¿no es así? –rio por lo bajo, aun con ella en brazos sin soltarla –ya sé, no acusaré lo que te vi haciendo si me haces un favor

- ¿Favor? –parpadeó la otra aun sin ser soltada - ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Oh es sencillo, no es la gran cosa – negó animadamente la pelirroja sin soltarle – simplemente entra conmigo al café y comamos algo juntas

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque me llamas la atención, porque acabo de salvarte y no te acusaré de acosadora ¿te parece poco? –y aun sonriendo la bajo delicadamente al suelo –así que no puedes negarte, como podrás ver

- … Vaya petición, no entiendo por qué lo haces y algo me dice que tampoco quiero entenderlo – la chica de cabello azul soltó un sonoro suspiro – pero no tengo dinero para beber algo allí

- ¿Y quién hablo algo de dinero? ¡Yo dije que entrarás conmigo y ya! – la pelirroja empezó a jalonearla del brazo mientras la otra se negaba, pero era imposible pues la contraría al parecer le ganaba en fuerza

- ¿C-Comer aquí? Hay otros cafés… no quiero entrar aquí

- Patrañas, aquí estamos bien –opinó sonriente, mientras buscaba una mesa para dos que estaba justo al lado de los chicos a los cuales observaba anteriormente la peliazul

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, y esperando que los otros no la vieran, tomo el menú y se tapo con el la cara, la vampiro simplemente río de tal acción ¡pero que encantadora criatura!... de repente recordó que había estado con sed desde hace un rato y aquello empezaba a incomodarla de nuevo… ahora que lo pensaba ella se veía bastante apetecible, se preguntaba que clase de sabor podría tener alguien como ella. Usualmente no bebía de mujeres, era mejor acabar con aquellos idiotas que quisieran pasarse de listos, eso la hacía una especie de heroína en su cabeza ¿no? Pero esta vez era diferente.

Mejor dejaba de observarla o si no la sed no se iría.

Esta notó que la pelirroja tenía la mirada fija sobre ella, por lo que giró los ojos bajando solo un poco el menú ¡No quería explicarle a ese par que hacía ella allí con una completa desconocida! En serio que la vida era una cosa absurda, al menos la suya lo era.

- ¿Por qué te tapas con el menú?

- No me estoy tapando con el menú

- Entonces bájalo

- No quiero… lo estoy viendo

- Puedes verlo abajo –obviamente la estaba retando, sabía lo que intentaba, lo cual ponía un tanto de malas a su acompañante

- Déjame en paz

- ¡Que carácter! Y yo intentando pasar una noche agradable contigo

- Y-Yo no quiero nada contigo, no sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero estas loca –bufó cruzándose de piernas mientras la miraba con el mismo desafío teñido en sus orbes, la otra simplemente rio

- Me gusta tu temple, definitivamente eres interesante –le guiñó un ojo aun sin dejar de verla mientras ella parpadeaba desconcertada, no sabía que responder a eso, solo quería que cierto chico le dijera esas mismas palabras… aunque ahora parecía caso perdido.

- Yo… gracias supongo… ¿Qué vas a pedir? Quiero una tarta de fresa

- Pues una tarta de fresa será – llamó con un aplauso al mesonero para dar su orden y luego dejarle ir

- ¿Y tú no vas a comer?

- ¿Yo? No, las cosas que venden aquí no son realmente de mi gusto, a mi me llena… otro tipo de comida – con su sonrisa dejo entrever sus colmillos, los cuales la contraria tomo como algo normal, últimamente había cada cosa extraña… - ¡cierto! No sé tu nombre, yo soy Kyouko Sakura, pero dime solamente Kyouko, eso de las formalidades no va conmigo ¿y tú?

- Yo soy Sayaka Miki, supongo que un placer –la chica advirtió que la pareja que había estado observando se levantaba de la mesa para retirarse del local, quería seguir viendo pero eso solo haría el vacío en su pecho aun mas grande

- Oye, no deberías tener esa expresión Sayaka, no te queda para nada bien –afirmó ella, luchando en su interior con sentimientos encontrados propios de su naturaleza – estoy segura de que ese tonto no vale la pena

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…? –la pelirroja tapó su boca con el dedo índice y sonrió con sutileza

- Solo lo sé, no preguntes cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte saber, aunque te diré una cosa; eres mucho para él ¡muchísimo! Vamos ¿te haz visto en un espejo? Si prefiere a la chica con la que estaba es porque esta tremendamente ciego – en esas llego el chico con el pastel dejándolo frente a una muy sonrojada Sayaka –ahora disfruta de tu poste, y piensa en la libertad

- Él… él me gusta mucho –afirmó cortando un trozo de pastel –yo di muchas cosas por él, de hecho mas de lo que debí dar… pero no me arrepiento, aunque me siento como una idiota… -en esos momentos la pelirroja se puso de pie cerrando ambos puños y golpeando la mesa haciendo que su compañera se sobresaltara

- ¡Entonces además de ciego es idiota! Vamos, hacer que alguien como tú es así no debería tener perdón, de verdad que estos humanos cada día están peor…

- ¿Disculpa? – Kyouko habló de mas, se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose tonta y mas sedienta de lo que ya estaba

- L-Lo lamento Sayaka… a veces hablo por hablar –afirmó tosiendo un poco y mirando hacia un lado –pero en serio, te ves muy atenta y… -alzó su mano fría posándola en la mejilla contraría que de inmediato se tiño de carmín, aunque no sin antes temblar un poco ¿por qué era tan fría? - ¿es extraño decir que no me gustaría que te hicieran daño?

- Es extraño si –afirmó bajando la mirada y comiendo pastel – pero… gracias por eso –alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, aquella extraña le había alegrado mucho la noche, al menos no era tan patética como pensaba que sería.

Salieron al fin del lugar mientras la peliazul agradecía a la contraría sus palabras y la comida, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, algo en la conversación indicó que no se equivocaba en cuanto sus pensamientos para con ella; era simplemente tan leal, fuerte y dulce que incluso le daba lástima dejarla escapar. Al verla intentar esa la retuvo por la manga de su brazo mientras ella se quedaba un tanto perpleja por la acción.

- … ¿Tienes que ir a casa?

- No es como si alguien me esperase allí realmente, pero es lo mejor

- Entiendo –la halo un poco contra ella ante la mirada atónita de la misma, estaban en lugar alejado, nadie notaría si algo pasaba en realidad.

Kyouko acercó sus labios al cuello de la contraria, con suma delicadeza mientras la rodeaba en brazos, esta era incapaz de moverse, petrificada por lo que podría pasar ¿será que…? Aquél miedo que la helaba no era normal, pero no había forma de moverse, simplemente no encontraba la manera, es como si hubiese puesto un hechizo sobre ella. Es más; la acercó con mas temple a su cuerpo, como si lo que pudiera pasar no importase ya, un pensamiento bastante divertido en realidad.

Pero la pelirroja solo dejo un beso sobre su cuello, acción que dejo helada y avergonzada a la otra.

- Sayaka, prométeme que mañana a esta hora estarás aquí ¿si? Quiero hablarte de nuevo –sonrió con ganas mientras la mencionada solo asentía con una mano sobre su cuello –no te preocupes, yo te cuido, y prometo no dañarte… nunca haría tal cosa –se inclinó con elegancia que mas bien parecería impropia de alguien con su imagen – si no estas aquí ¡créeme que te buscaré! Quizás te encontraste un nuevo futuro – se dio media vuelta, con las manos nuevamente tras su nuca – no escaparás de mi nunca, princesita –y así como había aparecido ante ella desapareció entre las brumas

Pero antes de ir nuevamente a su escondite diurno le daría una visita a cierto chico, aun tenía sed y uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no herir a Sayaka, si podría herir a la razón de su infortunio aunque sea un poco, ese solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Ser una criatura de la noche y poder tomar la justicia con sus manos, era simplemente lo mejor.


	2. Another day

Bueno… verán que yo soy de buen corazón (?) y por los reviews que recibí (Gracias por cierto :3) decidí hacer otro capítulo, pero ahora si ya no mas. A ver pues… sigue siendo shojo-ai porque soy fail pero si les gustaría algo mas… er… subido de tono pueden comentarlo y quizás piense en hacerlo (que evidentemente ya no será para este fanfic pero bueno).

En fin, les dejo leer, besos.

**X**

Tokyo, 25 de diciembre, 6:00 p.m

Sayaka observaba con estupefacción, y, ¿por qué no? Un poco de horror la escena acontecida publicada en el periódico: al parecer su amado Kyosuke había sufrido de un extraño padecimiento, de nuevo. Los médicos no se explicaban como había perdido tanta sangre, pero la razón que lo llevo a los titulares fueron las extrañas marcas que aparecieron en su cuerpo, sin duda eso era lo que más sorprendía a cualquiera que hubiese visto el cuerpo.

Alababa al cielo que la madre de este lo encontró temprano en la mañana, de lo contrario no estaba segura de que el chico hubiese sobrevivido, es más dudaba mucho que algo como eso sucediera así sin más, tenía que llegar al meollo del asunto, a pesar de que ella era solo su amiga.

Derrepente las fuerzas le vinieron, y acabo arrugando todo el trozo de periódico.

- Quizás sea Hitomi la que debería encargarse de esto – expresó con evidente molestia mientras recostaba sus brazos sobre un barandal y dejaba que sus orbes azules se fijaran en el cielo. Demonios, de verdad debería olvidarse ya de él pero su corazón era bastante terco y se lo impedía… le decía que siguiera luchando, sin embargo había otra parte de su corazón que estaba en completa discrepancia con eso desde la noche de ayer

La extraña pelirroja seguía metida en su mente, tanto ella como sus acciones que de solo recordarlas le hicieron enrojecer ¡era una completa lunática! Y sin embargo le había estado rondando en la cabeza toda la bendita mañana desde que despertó, y no, no olvidaba en lo absoluto lo que habían hablado la noche anterior y su promesa de verla de nuevo ese mismo día ¿pero sería capaz de cumplirla? No estaba del todo segura.

Una parte de sí misma decía que sería bueno verla, la otra más bien le indicaba todo lo contrario.

Esperaba no estar enloqueciendo o algo por el estilo, porque aun podía sentir incluso la impresión que dejaron sus labios sobre su cuello, de verdad se preguntaba porque razón podría haberlo hecho, no podía mencionar eso tan a la ligera, además era otra chica a pesar de todo y… en definitiva todo era muy confuso y extraño. La tarde llego más pronto de lo que esperaba y el cielo que un principio mostraba su matiz azul claro ahora empezaba a tornarse con el naranja propio del atardecer, señal de que la noche se avecinaba.

Aún tenía la duda de que le había pasado al chico en cuestión, pero seguía debatiéndose si ir al hospital o no, no le haría gracia ver a su… querida novia atendiéndolo y haciendo todas las cosas que a ella le habrían gustado hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior, eso era simplemente una soberana mierda, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba uniendo todos los cables, su segunda opción era, por supuesto, ir al encuentro con la chica de ayer por mucho que no le causase buena espina en lo absoluto.

De hecho algo en su corazón le decía que ella tenía que saber lo que había pasado al respecto, no sabía ni cómo explicarlo pero estaba segura de que en ella encontraría las respuestas, así no fuesen para ayudarlo a él, incluso si solo eran para saciar su propia curiosidad, era algo que necesitaba saber, seguido de ese horrendo impulso que de repente nació dentro de ella de querer hablar con la pelirroja.

Ok, eso era bastante extraño.

Le restó importancia sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el mismo lugar del día anterior, definitivamente que necesitaba hablar con ella, era impulso más bien estúpido pero no sabía que más hacer en aquellos momentos ¿podía contarse eso como desesperación? Era probable que así fuese, porque no encontraba entonces otra manera de explicarlo.

Caminaba sin ver realmente lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras su miraba quedaba fijamente en el horizonte, aquella sensación extraña no se iba de su alrededor y formulaba complicadas cuestiones en su cabeza, que no sabía con qué punto se formulaban y más preocupante aun: que su desenlace era un misterio. Quizás no debería ir a su encuentro, quizás debería ir solo al hospital y ayudarlo, pero también estaba la situación de que ella no era absolutamente nadie para él, él ya tenía quien velara por su salud o algo así, por muy irónico que sonase.

En serio, era horriblemente molesto.

Caminaba ahora con evidente furia en sus pasos, incluso con un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir de la órbita de sus joyas azules ¿por qué estos asuntos tenían que ser tan increíblemente difíciles? ¿Era demasiado pedir ser feliz? Porque eso era lo único que quería, y desde hacía días no hacía más que sentirse desdichada, hasta que claro apareció la pelirroja e hizo su día menos miserable… aunque no debería pensar eso, después de todo ella no podía sentir nada por ella ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Por supuesto, vamos que era una soberana ridiculez, sacudió su cabeza como si en ella ahora se planteasen pensamientos meramente estúpidos pero ahora sus pies se negaban a seguir andando, es como si hubiese quedado petrificada, cada onda de su ser estaba concentrada en su anterior pensamiento y eso le perturbaba.

Llevo sus dígitos a los labios, tocando suavemente sobre ellos mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente por ello ¿no podía ser que le había gustado no es así? Eso sería una soberana ridiculez fuera de toda lógica, vamos… aunque si le daba un poco de curiosidad saber sobre la susodicha, eso no podría negarlo.

Llegó a fin de cuentas a la misma calle de la noche anterior, observando como el firmamento se cubría de terciopelo negro adornado con haces de luz brillante, la luna resplandeciendo en todo su esplendor en mitad del mismo, a baja altura aun debido a la hora, en medio de la lucha de quien acaparaba más el cielo si ella o el sol. Sayaka observaba el espectáculo crepuscular fascinada hasta que una voz la hizo sobresaltar.

- Vaya, esa luna no haces sino alborotar a las bestias – exclamó su acompañante con voz entre la ironía y la gracia, la peliazul volteó a verla simplemente – no deberías tenerme miedo… bueno quizás si deberías, pero no quiero que lo tengas

- Es bastante difícil cumplir con algo cuando la petición en si es contradictoria – intentó sonar lo más natural posible, pero lo cierto es que le costaba trabajo pensar en que los nervios la traicionaría

- Veo que a fin de cuentas viniste – afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo relucir su dentadura – tenía mis dudas acerca de si vendrías o no, de hecho ya estaba planeando ir en tu búsqueda, pero no será necesario – se acercó a ella tomando sus manos, que por supuesto estaban mucho más frías que las de la contraria, cosa que no advirtió demasiado por los guantes

- De hecho… te quería hacer una pregunta – mejor ser directa, después de todo no quería que se diera ideas equivocada, o ella misma darse pensamientos que simplemente no quería tener en lo absoluto

- ¿Dime?

- Anoche… anoche Kyosuke tuvo un accidente – la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyouko se borró, hecho que no pasó inadvertido por su acompañante, pero del cual tampoco dijo nada – y yo quería saber… quería saber si tu sabrías algo con respecto a eso

- ¿Y cómo yo podría saber algo al respecto? – preguntó sin soltarla pero con bastante indiferencia

- No sé… realmente no sé ni porque te estoy preguntando – la mencionada bajo la mirada bastante triste, pero aun si dejar caer su portada fuerte, no podía demostrar debilidad, no quería hacerlo – yo solo estoy preocupada y…

- Sayaka, lo que le pase a ese tipo no es asunto tuyo, no debería ni irte ni venirte, no deberías sufrir por ello

- ¡Pero es que tú no sabes lo que yo…!

- ¡No lo sé, pero lo entiendo! – interrumpió antes de que la otra pudiese terminar – Sayaka ¿es que no te ha quedado claro? No me gusta que sufras por ese sujeto, no mereces sufrir ni por él ni por nadie mas

- … Yo no sé qué decir a eso – una mirada decidida atravesó sus ojos haciendo que la vampiro se relajara un poco, Sayaka estaba hecha un lío mental, quizás sería mejor ayudarle un poco

- Oh pero si no tienes que decir nada, aquí la de las ideas raras soy yo – afirmo la otra medio en broma medio en serio - ¿Sabes? Anoche lo consulte con la almohada, y llegué a la conclusión de que tu serías buena compañera y que definitivamente te quiero conmigo ¡si llego a hacer que me quieras y cuides tanto como quieres a ese sujeto definitivamente me ganaré la lotería! –afirmó sonriente la pelirroja mientras su compañera entraba en un estado de confusión total

- ¿Compañera? ¿a qué te refieres con compañera?

- Oh… bueno compañera son muchas cosas – afirmó en tono infantil, mientras caminaba alrededor de ella – es amiga, es familia, es cómplice… es amante, todo en uno

- ¿D-Disculpa? –ahora si con todas las de la ley debía de parecer un tomate, la otra sonaba muy en serio

- Sayaka, no sabes cuánto tiempo he buscado ¿y sabes? Nunca había visto a nadie con un alma como la tuya, eres tan abierta y buena… ¡no te pareces en lo absoluto a mí! Y sin embargo me siento atraída hacia ti como una abeja por la miel, lo que más me disturba es que pensé que algo como eso no me ocurriría a mi ¡a mí! Es más, te lo puedo demostrar – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alzó a la muy sorprendida chica, saltando con fuerza y llevándola por encima de los techos, en algo más parecido al vuelo que a un propio salto

La contraria presa del miedo pero sobretodo de la curiosidad no fue capaz de vociferar palabra, pero si se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de la contraria ¿pero qué diablos era Kyouko? Bueno, ya con eso podía comprobarse que no era una persona normal en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos hasta sentir que se detuvieron en la terraza de un alto edificio, la pelirroja rio suavemente mientras que su víctima de secuestro abría los ojos.

Esta observó la posición en la que se encontraba y de inmediato bajo de sus brazos, no sabía si sentirse molesta, desconcertada o con miedo… quizás tenía una fea mezcla de las tres. Buscando valor encaro a la otra, acercándose con paso seguro; no iba a demostrar temor alguno después de todo no quería que pensara era débil.

- ¿Q-Que eres tú? –preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿y qué quieres de mí? Porque no entiendo nada

- Lo que quiero ya te lo dije hace nada, y lo que soy bueno… creo que deberías adivinar, sería más divertido así – afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa

- No quiero adivinar nada yo… espera un segundo – recordó lo que le había pasado ayer a Kyosuke, y luego estaba lo de la velocidad fuera de lo común, y la ha visto ambas veces por la noche, diablos, si resultaba obvio - ¡T-Tu lastimaste a noche a Kyosuke, verdad! – no iba a decir en voz alta lo que había dado por hecho que era, no era necesario - ¡Fuiste tú, yo lo sé! ¿por qué…?

- ¿Por qué, preguntas? – los labios de la pelirroja se volvieron una instintiva mueca que hizo retroceder a la contraria - ¿por qué crees que sea, eh Sayaka? ¡él te lastimo! No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ¡es más, sigue lastimándote! ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿debo dibujártelo con palitos? Dime ¿Qué diablos hago? Porque pierdo la paciencia, ya no sé cómo llegarte y hacerte entender que te hace mal ¡mal! Más de lo que yo nunca haría y… -de repente se calló, bajando la mirada al suelo – está bien si me rechazas, lo comprendo, también comprenderé que no quieras ser como yo o estar conmigo, quiero decir es lógico por donde se le mire, pero por favor… por favor quiérete un poco más, te lo mereces, yo lo sé, hazlo por ti

Al escuchar las palabras ella también bajo la mirada, había un sentimiento cálido que nacía de su interior y quería… ni siquiera sabía expresarlo; solo la hizo sonreír. El lado más racional de su cerebro acabó por procesar al fin lo que pasaba ¡Y Kyouko tenía razón! ¿Por qué debería continuar sufriendo por algo que no valía la pena? Porque no valía, en eso estaba completamente clara. Sonrió aun mirando al suelo, no había ni que pensarlo más.

En ese momento su acompañante alzó la mirada con una sonrisa triste, no valía la pena insistir, por mucho que le llamase la atención la otra seguramente rechazaría y no era capaz de ser tan egoísta como para quitarle la vida, su alma y humanidad por la fuerza de un capricho.

- ¡Bueno! Es hora de llevarte abajo, seguramente debes ir a dormir y todo eso, quizás mañana debas visitar a tu amigo y llevarle frutas… - fue interrumpida por la otra, que colocó un dedo sobre sus labios mientras sonreía suavemente

- ¿No vas a seguir con el discurso de hace un momento? Pareces más bien de esas personas que insiste, me sorprende que no

- Sayaka…

- Shh, creo que ahora es mi turno aquí – reemplazo sus dedos con sus propios labios mientras la pelirroja permanecía desconcertada por tal acción, aunque luego de unos segundos le fue inevitable corresponder atrayendo su cintura con ambos brazos mientras disfrutaba, ahora si con todas las de la ley aquel contacto entre ambas. No podía sentirse mejor, la pelirroja estaba más que segura que aquella chica era lo que en verdad buscaba desde siempre, mientras la otra dejaba ir cualquier recuerdo que no valiera la pena… nada valía la pena en ese instante en que el ósculo simplemente le era maravilloso y reconfortante

Acabado, ambas simplemente se observaron a los ojos sin mucho que decir, no parecía que hubiese algo que necesitaran ratificar, incluso Sayaka sabía que no volvería a casa ni esa ni las próximas noches… no es como si alguien la esperase tampoco.

- ¿Sabes que no te dejaré sola, verdad?

- De hecho, más te vale no hacerlo.


End file.
